


peaceful easy feeling

by homeforsale



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeforsale/pseuds/homeforsale
Summary: for a moment, they can just exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow. this is the first fanfic i've published in a good four years.
> 
> this is something i wrote in one night. this is just me kind of testing the waters, so it's pretty short. it's all fluff, no dialogue, no angst, no smut (sorry). i know parts of it are kind of cheesy, but i think after everything these characters have been through, they deserve some cheesiness.
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all at least don't cringe while reading it. feedback appreciated! i would love to hear suggestions/constructive criticism.

the most memorable parts of the work are not the cases, but the drives. the silent, stormy drives in the northwestern corner of the country; the ones that are filled with mindless chatter that somehow becomes less mindless and more meaningful; the sleepy ones, when the mood is that of a hot florida night; the ones filled with a tense, crackling silence. then there are the ones where the usual post-case subduedness of the two agents is forgotten in favor of making each other smile, or laugh, or forget all of their paperwork and all of their pain. 

this drive is one of those. they're sitting together in this car and the sun is going down and the highway is empty except for them and the occasional semi-truck and they're both laughing about some academy story of his and the eagles are playing quietly in the background and she doesn't think it's ever been this perfect. his eyes are soft as he glances at her from the driver's seat. his mouth is turned up in a smile and he is beautiful. for a moment, all of their sorrow is washed away. for a moment, they can just exist. just the two of them, in this car, driving from cornfield to cornfield.


End file.
